Blasted Mistletoe
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: A missing scene of CCW, set in the Christmas Invasion episode. The Doctor and Charlene find themselves under the mistletoe that Rose had set up for them… What will happen? Doctor/Charlene (Doclene).


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene and any other character I make up.

**Author's Note:** As it says in the summary, this is a missing scene from the episode, The Christmas Invaion. Set after the scene outside at the end of the actual episode and before the scene where Charlene finds out about her being adopted. Written because it wouldn't leave my mind and because we need some Doclene fluff considering what's going on in Never Be The Same with them. And since it is set in CCW, Charlene is in her Brittany Snow form and it is in first person. But yeah, enjoy the little one-shot!

Allons-y! ;)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

The Christmas dinner was settling down and I was going back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, taking in dirty dishes, with Rose's help. The Doctor was sitting out there with Mickey and Jackie, talking animatedly to them about something. I wasn't really listening all that much, but I could tell that whatever the Doctor talking about was something interesting as Jackie and Mickey were listening intently to him.

Though this new Doctor hadn't been around long, I was already used to him. It was still the Doctor of course so it wasn't that surprising that I was.

I picked up the Doctor's plate and he gave me a all too familiar smile, silently telling me thanks. One that I had seen plastered on his old face many time before. Course I couldn't help but smiling back at him and nodding my head.

I headed back into the kitchen, still smiling. Rose was by the sink and was already washing the dishes and she glanced over at me as I headed towards. My sister grinned at me, knowingly.

"What's that smile for?" she asked.

"Nothing." I blushed, but I continued smiling, placing the Doctor's place in where the dirty dishes were. I began helping Rose.

"So, this new Doctor of yours…"

I glanced up at Rose to see the knowingly smile still on her face. "What about him?"

"He's pretty cute."

"Really?" I shrugged carelessly. "I, uh, hadn't noticed," I lied. Of course I noticed. How could I not?

"Oh come on." Rose rolled her eyes amused. "You have noticed. How could you not?"

"I don't know, I just haven't." I decided to keep on lying even though I knew it was true.

"All right, if you say so." It was silent between us for a couple minutes until I sighed heavily.

"Okay, fine…yes, I have noticed," I admitted. "He is pretty cute…"

Rose nudged me in the side, grinning. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes at her exasperatingly.

"I wanted to apologize," my sister told me and I looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"For not believing you about the Doctor – despite his new appearance – still being the Doctor with the big ears and leather jacket."

"It's alright," I said. "When he changed in front of me, I didn't think it was him either… I thought he was a Slitheen or something. But then again, deep now… I knew it was the Doctor. I just knew it…like I said in here…" I gestured to my heart with a soft smile on my face.

"You still love him, then?"

I blushed, remembering what I had realized before I went back to the Doctor so I could help him with the Daleks. Even with his new appearance, that realization hadn't gone away. So yeah, I still loved him.

"Yeah, I do," I finally answered. "I don't think my feelings for him will ever go away to be honest."

"Yeah, I don't think they will either," Rose agreed. She grinned again, "What about kissing him? Thought about it?"

Why is she asking me these question? I wondered and voiced it out loud, "Why are you asking me these question?"

"No reason, I was just wondering." My sister whistled innocently, focusing her attention back on the dishes.

My eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. I love my sister, but when she acted like this, it was hard to trust her word.

"Alright, if you say so," I said slowly. Rose continued to whistle and I shook my head at her. "I'm going to go see what the Doctor, Mum, and Mickey are doing. Do you have it from here?"

"Yep. Go and see what your love is doing."

I gave her a look, but she just grinned at me. I headed out of the kitchen, but stopped when I got to the door because the Doctor was there, grinning.

"Charlene, done with the dishes?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yep." I grinned back at him.

"Ready to get going?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if we could stay here for the night…" I told him. "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, of course."

"We have a spare bedroom so you can stay there."

The Doctor shook his head just like I thought he would, "Nah… I'll just stay in the TARDIS and get her ready for tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Because Mum wouldn't mind you staying there, you know that, right?"

"Really Charlene, it's fine." He smiled at me reassuringly, placing his hands on my shoulders. I forced myself not to blush at the contact especially when his eyes met mine.

"Alright then." He moved his hands from my shoulders and I almost sighed in disappointment. His eyes left mine only to glance up and he flushed. I wondered what he was looking at so I followed his gaze and my face heated up at the sight of a mistletoe, hanging right above our heads. When the hell did that get there?

It was then I realized, 'Rose…" I glowered to myself. The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly and I looked at him, my face still flushed. I gulped. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to break tradition.

"Weeelll," The Doctor dragged out, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We don't want to, uh, break transition."

I giggled nervously, "Yeah … we don't want to do that."

"Yeah…"

"Yep…"

We both laughed nervously.

"Oi! Just kiss already!" Came Rose's voice and I glared at my sister, who grinned cheekily at me.

"Thank you, Rose," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome," she said back with a wink and in a sing song voice.

I turned back to the Doctor and took a deep breath. "Um, let's get this over with," I told him. "It doesn't mean anything." I said quickly.

"Right, yeah…of course…" Was it just me or did he look disappointed? I shook my head at the absurd thought. I felt arms being wrapped around my waist and I looked up at the Doctor. My heart fluttered against my chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly leaned down and I decided to meet him half-way. Our lips pressed together and I was immediately in heaven. His lips felt so nice against mine, different from the way they felt in his old form when he kissed me to take the Time Vortex out of me. I didn't know how to explain the difference but it was there.

I kissed the Doctor back, tightening my arms around his neck just as his arms tightened around my waist, dragging me to him. Despite my words about this not meaning anything, it meant something. Probably more to me than to him. The Doctor was the first to pull back much to my disappointment. He licked his lips and his arms loosened around my waist.

"I should go to the TARDIS." He kept his eyes on mine as he let go of my waist and took a step back causing my arms to fall from his neck. There was a soft look in his eyes, "Goodnight Charlene. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," I whispered, watching him walk away. My hand went to my heart, which was beating fast.

"That was some kiss."

I didn't turn around at Rose's voice. "Yeah, it was," I agreed in a whisper. I finally turned towards my sister. "I'm going to bed now, is that alright?"

"Yeah…" Rose looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yep, I'm just tired." I changed the subject, "Night Rose." I didn't wait for her response as I left the kitchen to go my room with one grumbled thought in mind.

_'Blasted mistletoe…'_

* * *

And there you go! ;) Tell me what you thought! Oh and I am working on Never Be The Same, it's just taking a while. I blame getting too excited for the Day of the Doctor (NOT THAT MUCH LONGER PEOPLE! 13 MORE DAYS! OR 15 DAYS IF YOUR GOING TO WAIT AND WATCH IN THE MOVIE THEATARS IF YOU GOT TICKETS WHICH I GOT! SO EXCITED)

Speaking of the Day of the Doctor, how fucking epic was the trailer? I keep on playing and playing it! It's just awesome. Okay well I'm going to stop talking so you can leave reviews!

Allons'y!


End file.
